Leighton Emmett
'Appearance' 'Background' 'Fae' 'Mortal' 'Fatebound' 'Connections' 'Opinions' 'People' * Ace: The esteemed Majordomo of King George City. Leighton understands that she stepped into a vacancy that was rather abruptly created. Such are Unseelie politics. She generally trusts the Canon Order to do what they deem necessary and for that Leighton is thankful. He has no major complaints with the way she does her job and informally finds her to be fine company. * Anatoly: This man will be the death of himself one day, and hopefully only himself. Anatoly is irreverent, at times reckless, and is in desperate need of a PR campaign to improve his image. Leighton perhaps trusts him more than anyone else does, but that isn't a particularly high mark to reach. Nevertheless, his experiments with the fragments of the Choir are exciting and must be allowed to continue as long as is feasible. * Archer: He kills for money, and as such should only be trusted when one has money. Mercenary killers are to be looked down upon, and if Fae politics allowed it they should be jailed. * Blake: The Blackguard is a dangerous person. Not to Leighton, not particularly, but worth keeping in mind. They are generally easy to work with and approach, and understanding of the fact that sometimes things go wrong for no foreseeable reason. As long as one can clean up their own messes Blake has shown to be nothing but reasonable. Leighton expects them to hold their title for quite some time, if their cunning holds up. * Clank: Leighton met Clank outside the state and the two moved to KGC together. He needed a ride and she had one, and it is always safer for Fatebound to travel together. The two do not always see eye-to-eye but Leighton knows the Cinder has a good head on her shoulders. Her progress in the Canon Order is admirable and it was by no accident that she was chosen as Hearthtender. The old Lich is curious about her parentage and hopes to help his friend uncover more of her past. * Faust: This doctor is a cold, ambitious fellow and accomplished sorcerer. When the Yuki-onna is in a good mood he is easy to work with and quite witty, but can be downright frightening when his mood sours. Leighton tries to keep an eye on him, considering him a potential rival and threat to the domain if things get out of hand. * Kyrian: A name that comes with a great deal of history, as well as baggage. Leighton respects the Rephaim but recognizes that his era has largely ended. He remains a valuable resource of knowledge and wisdom to the Canon Order and to KGC as a whole. * Saya: Leighton tries to deal with her as little as possible. He isn't the best at dealing with people with authority over him or with her personality. It's best to keep her happy and as uninvolved as can be managed. * Swayne: Before the journey to Elysium, Leighton thought that Fiend wasn't living up to their full potential. This is no longer the case. Swayne the Rephaim can be jovial, ruthlessly efficient, or his old lackadaisical self at any moment. Leighton always respects his advice and opinions, though he does not always agree. * Tex: You will run out of air before you run out of good things to say about Tex Lunar. His absence will be a sore loss to the court, to the Order, and to the domain. * Thomas: Mysterious. Hard to get to know, due to his nonverbal condition. Potentially a liability, though he seems to have survived the scandalous ordeal with the police. * Balthazar: What a delight, this energetic young box-turned-Celestine. They are always useful to have around, no matter what the problem is. Their passion sometimes gets the best of them, but that is as much the sign of a big heart as it is a weakness. Leighton wonders what she will do once she has her child to consider. * Bob: Underappreciated by most, Bob is a very capable soldier and a compassionate soul. * Carmen: Potentially the only thing holding Anatoly in check. Leighton respects her for that alone, never mind her other accomplishments. * Cliffe: A good poker player and definitely not a dwarf, no matter what he says. * Donald: Leighton very much likes his Seelie counterpart. Donald is the perfect fellow to share a drink with or to stand beside on the field of battle. * Kaendor: Courage has a name, and the name it has --besides courage-- is Kaendor. Leighton has never seen him back down from a challenge or abandon his ideals. Though he can also be stubborn and frustrating, Kaendor is highly dependable. He isn't the smartest person in the world and benefits greatly from a cooler head around him, but he can accomplish great things. * Monte: Lord Duke Monte Chaplinn is probably the boldest person Leighton has ever met. Foolish, shortsighted, and with a short attention span, but unquestionably brave. An extremely proficient warrior as well. * Simon: This Dwarf is guaranteed to leave a legacy in this city, though Leighton is still not sure if will be a good one or a bad. Simon frequently tells Leighton about his secret plans, though that reinforces the Lich's belief that there is a great deal more going on that he has no idea about. Along with Donald, he is a highly skilled artisan and highly sought-after smith. He has fantastic dreams that Leighton tries to help make come true. * The Wind Whispers Through Rustled Branches: Commonly shortened to Whisperwind, Leighton is not sure that she has ever said a longer sentence to him than her name. He hears that she is much more involved on the Seelie side of things but they have not had much cause to interact as of yet. * Tempest: Young, emotional, and forced to confront as many terrible, heart-wrenching disasters and conflicts as any seasoned veteran in Tir na Nog. She is one of the best allies you can ask for in a fight or outside of one. * Valour: Hot-headed, crude, disrespectful, foolish, Valour has been called many things. Not many of them unearned. Leighton sees great potential in her though and she has never had a bad attitude with him. She has expressed interest in joining the Medica Materia de Azariae. Leighton thinks she would be better suited for the Crown of Marduk but regardless she will likely make a name for herself as a sorcerer in the future. 'Courts' * Seelie: * Unseelie: 'Principles' Seelie * Beauty: * Honor: * Love: Unseelie * Power: * Passion: * Change: Ordo Arcanum Madaurus * Pride: 'Tropes' 'Metadata' 'Theme Songs' *'Main Theme:' The Eagles - Journey of the Sorcerer *'Motivation:' Tears for Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *'Current Status:' *'Comeback Fight:' 'Live Action' Category:Templates